PriTouch!
The '''PriTouch! '''is an upgraded variant of the PriPass, a special smart-phone for all idols who can go into Pri Para. History The PriTouch! was made after some realized the lack of attention most idols would give their PriPass. They would end up late or missing auditions, lives, and events, and then blame for the Pass for not doing it's job. In hopes of encouraging idols to pay their devices more attention, the PriTouch! was invented as a way to have them interact a bit more with it. Design The PriTouch!, as an upgrade of a PriPass was made to resemble the original device. It's features being that of a two-piece electronic or flip-phone and like the original PriPass, comes in a variety of color and includes customizeable wallpaper, to feature the users brand, symbol, or a potrait they have taken. It is said that no two PriTouch! look alike, because not only do they have a base color, they also include a glowing accenting color, which frames the buttons, screen, and makes a shape on the back of the phone. Buttons are also shaped to the symbol of the owner. Known Uses and Features As stated, the PriTouch! can be used as an electronic gaming device, or like a phone. Different features may depend on how the device is being held or operated, these being: *Basic smartphone use *Touch Screen *electronic keypads for sending texts, emails, or blog updates. *Email capabilities *Chat programming *Picture taking *In-depth data database (for example, when holding the camera over someone else, their information will appear on the screens). *Video Player *A voice recognition feature (for those who may struggle to type messages, etc.) *Code scanning *Cyalume Change *Audition and Live updates *Calendar Known Users of the PriTouch! Chris Haramu *Color: Black *Accent: Fleurescent Pink *Buttons: Hearts *Wallpaper: GLoomHeArT Makoto *Color: Pink *Accent: White *Buttons: Strawberries *Wallpaper: A slice of shortcake Bara Himura *Color: Magenta *Accent: Pink *Buttons: Rose *Wallpaper: A rose wallpaper with the Bouquet unit logo Hyakuun Tachibana *Color: Orange *Accent: Yellow *Buttons: the shape of a cat head *Wallpaper: A Zinnia flower wallpaper with the Bouquet unit logo Ai Fujioka *Color: White *Accent: dark purple *Buttons: shaped like diamond *Wallpaper: A Wisteria flower wallpaper with the Bouquet unit logo Aika Inoue *Color: Pale Pink *Accent: Red *Buttons: Hearts *Wallpaper: A Valentine-themed wallpaper with the Ha-Pi Holidays unit logo Rin Yukimura *Color: White *Accent: Ice Blue *Buttons: Snowflakes *Wallpaper: A wallpaper with the Ha-Pi Holidays unit logo Rei Tsukino *Color: Black *Accent: Orange *Buttons: Pumpkin *Wallpaper: A wallpaper with the Ha-Pi Holidays unit logo Aya Mizu *Color: lavender *Accent: Blue *Buttons: the bottom of an egg *Wallpaper: A wallpaper with the Ha-Pi Holidays unit logo Ayano Miya *Color: Lavender *Accent: Pink *Buttons: the top of an egg *Wallpaper: A wallpaper with the Ha-Pi Holidays unit logo Kaede Yamauchi *Color: Pale brown *Accent: Creamy-pink *Buttons: A wisk *Wallpaper: Shows a bowl with a bottle pouring hearts into it. Trivia Gallery Category:Modified Items Category:Electronic Category:Hand-Held Category:Accessory Category:Chrismh